


The Fire Alarm

by TehrBear



Series: School Spirit [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehrBear/pseuds/TehrBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 am in the dead of winter and someone set off the fire alarm.</p><p>Mickey is being very vocal about how he's going to make the fucker pay.</p><p>Two different endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnt Cookies (?)

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes please do tell me.
> 
> I do not own the characters but I own all other elements of the story which is completely fictional and not to be taken seriously at all.

“Whoever fucking did this is so dead,” Mickey mumbled quietly. Both he and Ian leaned against the fence that surrounded the college campus with ridiculously ineffective blankets around their shoulders. Parts of their faces were covered in soot and others were flushed darkly due to the cold. “I swear if any of my stuff is burned—”

“Relax, it wasn’t that bad,” Ian said, willing his teeth to stop chattering. The building had emptied out and everyone was in a state of sleepy shock. Panic was buzzing in the frigid cold air of the night, infecting everyone with anxiety. But Mickey didn’t seem anxious to Ian. He just seemed pissed. There was going to be hell to pay.

“Not that bad? I’m covered in this smelly black stuff and I could barely breathe in there!”

“That’s just because we took the wrong way out. We should have taken the fire escape like everyone else. Like we were _supposed_ to.” Ian glanced at Mickey. “Like we would have if you hadn’t insisted on taking the main way.”

Mickey grimaced. Reportedly, the fire really hadn’t been too bad, and had started in the dorm kitchen. It hadn’t spread to any of the rooms and aside from some issues with inhaling smoke, no one was harmed. “I heard it was cookies or some shit. Someone set fire to the kitchen while baking _cookies_.”

Ian shook his head in disbelief. “How would you even know that?”

“I said that I heard, not that I know. Keep up.”

A fireman came to check up on them. Ian was kind of disappointed because firemen are supposed to be stereotypically hot but this guy was the farthest thing from eye candy. After the fireman was sure the two were fine, he left them alone.

“When do we get to go back inside?”

“I doubt we will,” Ian said. “At least not tonight. We’ll probably have to stay in a different dorm.”

“Well that’s just fucking great.”

Mickey left to go find someone to talk to about sleeping arrangements while Ian stayed by the fence. He clenched his toes, which were in flip flops as he hadn’t had the time to pull on his winter boots when the fire alarm went off. The blanket that someone had handed to him was old and uncomfortable and didn’t do anything to shelter his body from the wind.

Mickey came back and began pulling him in the direction some people were already headed. "Come on, I need sleep and according to the Dean, I’m not allowed to abandon my roommate.”

The administration registrar had whipped up a placement sheet for everyone so that they knew which of the empty rooms they were staying. The rooms themselves were mostly bare, but some were in squalor from people having broken in to party late at night.

Mickey and Ian’s room was pretty clean if you didn’t count the thin layer of dust on everything. It didn’t really matter to them—they were told that it was only for a night anyways. The fire department was sure that the smoke would clear out by the next night.

Exhausted, and with thoughts of whatever tests they had or assignments were due the next day, they both got under the thin covers, missing their own warm duvets.


	2. First Ending

Ian waited until the end of the next day, when they were both comfortably in back in their dorm room (which only smelled slightly of the smoke) to tell Mickey the truth.

He had wanted to do it right away, the second they’d gotten out of the building, but Mickey had started going off about the situation and he seemed so angry that Ian was dissuaded from speaking up. That and the fact that if he spoke up someone might hear his confession and he’d get into shit loads of trouble with the college and maybe even get kicked out. Then he had wanted to do it at every other time but he was reminded of how pissed Mickey was again, and was afraid that Mickey’s anger would turn towards him entirely.

So he finally built up the courage. Mickey didn’t seem angry anymore.

“It was me.”

“What was you?” Mickey was sitting on his bed, bent over his phone.

“The fire. I started it.” Mickey looked up at Ian with a look that Ian couldn’t decipher. “It was an accident. It wasn’t cookies but I just...I was making ramen and I left the dish cloth too close to the stove and it caught fire and then it started spreading so I pulled the alarm and ran.”

To his surprise, Mickey started laughing. Ian frowned, because he didn’t see what was funny. He had been extremely distressed about telling Mickey and now he was being laughed at. “Well, shit! Does anyone know?”

Ian shook his head. “Are you going to tell anyone?”

“Are you kidding me? You’ll get kicked out. And I kind of like having you as a roommate. The next guy I get might not be as good at blowing.”

Ian pushed himself off his own bed and went to sit at the foot of Mickeys. He slowly pulled the duvet off Mickey’s legs.

“Is that all I am to you?” He dipped his head down to kiss Mickey’s cock through his boxers. Mickey groaned loudly. “A warm mouth?”

“You know you’re not.”

“Are you still mad? About the fire?”

“No. I was never mad. Just frustrated. And I’m seriously frustrated right now,” he pointed to the growing tent in his underwear, “so if you could get the fuck on with this I’d really appreciate it.”

Ian grinned before appeasing Mickey and his frustration.


	3. Second Ending

Mickey hadn't wanted to be so dramatic, but he wanted to be sure that no one would suspect him. And thankfully no one did.

He didn't think that even Ian suspected that it could be him, which means he must have come off more as angry than nervous and scared. He was kind of nervous, because he might get caught, and he had been afraid, because someone could have gotten hurt.

Specifically, Ian could have gotten hurt, and that didn't sit well with him at all.

Months passed by and before he knew it, it was summer, and the end of the semester. Final exams had just flown by and there was not a care in the world but the prospect of going home.

Mickey looked up from his packing, at Ian, who was bent intently over a box filled with his things. "Hey remember that fire?"

Ian met his eyes. "The one in the chem lab last week? That was sick."

"No, no," Mickey shook his head slowly, "the one in the dorm. Five months ago."

"Oh, that. Yeah I remember."

"Did anyone ever find out who did it?"

"I don't think so. At least if anyone knows, then they didnt tattle. But I had a pretty good idea anyways."

"Yeah?" Mickey raised a brow. "Who do you think it was?"

"That kid with the crazy eyes a couple of doors over. He always seemed like a pyro."

Mickey looked down at his things again. "Yeah, maybe."

"I'm only kidding, Mick. Of course I know it was you."

"What?! No it wasn't!"

Ian rolled his eyes. "You made a huge show about how pissed you were, but you looked so guilty that it didn't really work, and you walked around moping for a month afterwards. Not to mention you haven't stepped foot in the dorm kitchen ever since nor have you eaten a cookie since that night."

"Oh."

"It was really obvious."

"Does anyone else know?"

"A couple of people noticed. But I don't think they connected the dots." Ian regarded Mickeys frown with amusement. "Were you actually trying to make cookies?"

"Fuck you is what I was trying to make. Keep packing, we need to be done before this place kicks our asses out for the summer."

Ian bought Mickey cookies everyday that summer. He gained a couple of pounds but that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Tell me which ending you liked better - Ian starting the fire or Mickey starting the fire?
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
